The TMRC proposal aims at establishing a research program on Leishmaniaisis at Institut Pasteur de Tunis (IPT), Tunis;Tunisia. The TMRC will benefit of dedicated spaces and laboratories and will be daily managed by an administrative core under the supervision of the Program Director. The TMRC administrative Core (TAG) will be responsible for managing, coordinating and supervising the entire range of TMRC activities, monitoring progress and insuring that the overall management plan in implemented effectively and within proposed times lines. A full time administrative manager will be hired by the project to run the activities of the TAC. She/he will have identified responsibilities and tasks and will serve as an active interface between the TMRC and the IPT administration. The later will be responsible of the realization of the tasks at the request of the TAC (recruitment, purchase, salary payment, importation of goods, account auditing relations with banks etc... A steering committee chaired by the PD will comprise the project Pis', the Data Manager and Administrative Manager and will meet once a month to review the current activities and solve any difficulty that could emerge.